Metamorphmagus and the Werewolf
by Rottana
Summary: My version about the relationship between Remus and Tonks. From OotP to DH.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **_Hello! This is my first fic here! It's my version of Remus's and Tonks's relationship from the beginning to the end. (So it's going to be pretty long.) I'm Finnish, so English isn't my mother language. So I'm VERY sorry if there are some REALLY stupid misspellings or weird use of words. Hopefully it's however readable. :)_

_- Rottana_

**Disclaimer: **_You really think _**_I_**_ own Harry Potter? Sorry to break your bubble (and mine too :/) but I don't own anything you recognize. Sob._

**Chapter 1**

Kingsley Shacklebolt walked through Auror's Headquarters zigzagging amongst tiny work cubicles and carrying huge stack of parchment. It was quiet, which wasn't all that odd, because it was very late and most of the Aurors had left home. And so would Kingsley. He just had to get his burden to his cubicle first.

Suddenly he heard a voice; somebody snored quietly in the cubicle that he was passing by. He peeked inside. Young woman who had bright pink hair was sleeping at the messy desk, her head resting in her arms. Kingsley shaked his head smiling and entered in the cubicle.

"Tonks?" he called out behind his stack. Woman didin't react, she just sniffled. Kingsley put down his burden on the desk, which was already stuffed dangerously full. Kingsley walked to the woman and patted her shoulder gently.

"Tonks, wake up."

No answer. Kingsley shaked his head again. He bend down to Tonks and said slowly:

"Time to wake up, _Nymphadora_."

Effect of the words was quick as a lighting. Tonks got up so fast she almost fell off her chair.

"It's _Tonks_, Shacklebolt." she hissed threateningly.

"Got you awake." Kingsley chuckled "Did you fell asleep again middle of work? It's surely third time this week-"

"Well, it's so late and all I have done today was stupid, dessiccated, bloody paperwork!" Tonks said glaring crowd of paper she had fallen asleep on. "When I wanted to be an Auror I thought I would do something really important like chase the bad guys, attend to exciting, courage requiring missions..." -she sighed - "But here I sit, day to day, week to week filling unneccessary forms about something" she squinted the parchment in front of her "_Monitoring the Implementation of Commandment 38_? Sometimes I feel the Ministry is nothing but pedantic bureaucracy."

Kingsley was just anserwing something to this tirade, when they heard low grunt behind them and when they turned to look, they saw Mad-Eye Moody who was standing in the doorway. Tonks got up quickly.

"Mad-Eye! Long time no see! Oh, you look so thin and what on earth has happened to your hair? Was the year as a teacher _that _hard?"

Moody looked oddly at Tonks for a moment, but then growled so familiar way to his protegee:

"Yeah, I think you could say that."

He turned to Kingsleyand said: "I'd like to have a word with you, Shacklebolt." Kingsley nodded and the two men left the cubicle. Tonks was little surprised; usually Mad-Eye didin't mind have her present when he had something to lecture to other people. And was she just imagining, or did Kingsley look uncharactedly tense? Her curiocity arose. What was going on?

She sat down to her desk again, deep in thought. It had been week since things had gone strange. Yes, a week ago the final of the Triwizard Tournament at Hogwarzs had gone terribly wrong. Harry Potter, Boy-who-lived himself had returned from maze dragging his fellow competitor's _body_ with him...And then the boy had said that You-know-who had returned... Tonks shivered to the thought.

But she had to admit that she more likely believed what Harry had said than the crap what Ministry claimed: that Potter just lied, wanting more attention and Dumbledore (who had told he believed Harry) was just senile old man who had lost his once genius mind. It just didin't make any sense! Why boy who was already most famous person in wizarding world would want more fame? And how most respected man through the ages would just go in one night ´old and crazy`? And what about that Cedric Diggory? He just went and died? Tonks didin't think so.

Of course it would be easier to pretend everything was allright and Potter and Dumbledore were crazy, but her loyal Hufflepuff nature could not just believe everything it was been told. But if she wanted to keep her job she would have to keep these kind of opions on her own, because like Fudge had said day after the incident that anyone who was loyal Dumbledore and believed his and Potter's claims would be sacked.

"I can't be the only one here who thinks this is ridiculous..." Tonks mused. Then her thoughts went back to Moody and Kingsley. Maybe they-

Suddenly she felt hand on her shoulder. She yelped - and this time- fell off her chair properly.

"CONSTANT VIGILANCE!"

It seemed like Moody was back.

And he was, with Kingsley, which Tonks discovered when she had stumbled up.

"We have something we would like discuss with you." Kingsley said trying hard not to laugh at her clumsiness. Tonks shot him a glare. Then she asked:

"About what?"

"We won't discuss it here!" Moody growled.

Tonks rolled her eyes.

"Yes, we certainly won't discuss it here", Kingsley said. Tonks was taken aback. It was more than normal for Moody act like walls had ears too, but from Kingsley it was just...weird. Really weird.

"Come on, lets go somewhere safer place. Your workday has ended, hasn't it?"

Tonks nodded and followed Moody and Kingsley thinking what would be `safer place´ and what on earth was so mysterious that they ought go there.

Remus Lupin sat in Grimmauld Place's shabby library and stared in the fireplace, which was the only light source in the room. Altough his mind was far away from the crackling flames. It was occupied with memories from long time ago. From that time when the original Order of the Phoenix still existed, when Lily and James were still alive...and, well... when everything was different.

"What are you thinking so hard, Moony?"

Remus blinked and looked up. Sirius had come in the room and was smirking at his best friend.

"Nothing special... I was just reminiscing the old know, the original Order and that stuff."

"Oh, that stuff."

Sirius sat beside Remus and was a moment quiet. Then he said:

"Oh, cheer up, old mate!" he slammed playfully Remus's back. Remus looked at him and smiled little. He was glad that Sirius was more cheerful than he had been in those couple days they had been living in Grimmauld Place trying to make the place more liveable so the reconstruted Order could use it as Headquartes. But now when the first proper meeting approached ( They had been having little, unoffical gatherings where they have been planning things. Tonight would be the first real meeting.) Remus himself felt gloomy. Unlike Sirius who seemed to brighten up to the thought there would be more people and action, Remus couldn't nothing but to think what this would mean. This new war. More people would die. More families would be shattered...

No. He could not let himself fall in the misery. This was why they were fighting, right? Trying prevent those things happening, trying to make this world a better place. He had to collect himself. Worrying was no answer. They would have to fight, and maybe, just maybe they could win...

"Earth calling Moony." Sirius waved his hand in front of Remus's face.

"Huh..?"

"Again, you started think too much" Sirius said "C'mon, lets go downstairs clear the kitchen so we can use it tonight in the meeting without fear. Those giant spriders weren't that nice in this morning."

Remus smiled. Yes. Against spiders or death eaters, they would be ready to fight.

**A/N:**_ So there it was, first chapter. :) Though I think it's more like prologue... Feedback is welcome, but please don't be too harsh on me, I'm terrified!_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **_Hi! I'm so sorry it took this long to update...But I'm slow writer and I got stuck several times. I try be faster next time...Oh, I almost forget...Thanks for LOVELY rewievs! :)_

**Disclaimer: **_I own Harry Potter! I own Harry Potter! I...- Wait a second. I DON'T own it..._

**Chapter 2**

Nymphadora Tonks stood in a alley somewhere in London. Her head was spinning with thoughts. It wasn't odd because only twenty-four hours ago she was dying in the boredom... And now she was waiting the one certain person to retrieve her to her first meeting in the secret society. Life can change quickly, can't it?

"Order of the Phoenix... " she murmured.

She started reminisce what had happened after they had left the Ministry;

First: `the safer place` had turn out to be, surprise, surprise, the Moody's house.

Second: Kingsley and Moody had confirm her doubts. You-know-who had returned. (She had breathed deeply, though she had been almost sure the things were like she had doubt. But hearing the truth was still hard.)

Third: They had asked her to join the secret society named Order of the Phoenix. Society that was run by Albus Dumbledore. Society that fight against Voldemort and his death eaters. Society that was persecuted by Ministry and which could risk her job. (Not mention about her life.)

Fourth: she had accepted invitation.

Fifth: they had agreed that Moody would retrieve her next evening from inconspicuous place (Yeah, Moody wanted that she waited him dingy and smelly alley. Park or something like that was no question...) at six p.m. So, now she just waited Moody to come.

Oh, and by the way: Sirius Black, the notorious mass murderer and her mother's cousin, was innocent and member of the Order.

While Tonks mused all this, a clattering sound approached her;_ Clunk. Clunk. Clunk... _She looked up and saw Mad-Eye who looked grumpy as usual.

"Wotcher", she said.

Mad-Eye eyed her suspiciously and demanded her prove that she was Nymphadora Tonks indeed.

After interrogation, they exited the stinky alley and she started follow him through streets of London. They walked couple minutes in silence until Mad-Eye suddenly stopped.

"You know," he started "that you have to be one hundred percent sure about this."

"I am," she said at once.

"Are you absolutely sure?" Moody looked at her with both his eyes. "If you want back off, you have to do it now."

"No, I'm sure about this. I want to join." she said with honest certainty in her voice. Moody nodded approving and growled:

"That's a good thing, lass. I don't have to sweep your memory after all."

About ten minutes later they arrived to a small square, which was surrounded with dreary houses. Tonks looked around. The place didin't really seem very inviting: the houses were in bad shape and there lay piles of garbage in front of them. But it sure was an insuspicious place for a secret society. Mad-Eye led her near two houses, which she noticed to be eleven and thirteen. There was no number twelve. She was just about to ask something when Moody thursted her a piece of parchment and said:

"Read it."

Tonks looked at the parchment. It said: _The Headquartes of Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London._ She had hardly finished reading when Moody grabbed the note away and set fire to it.

"Now think of what it said", he grunted. She did, and almost instantly the houses eleven and thirteen started move when a new house between them pushed them aside. In a couple of seconds there was another house ( which was equally rundown as the other houses) in front of Tonks and Moody. In a plaque on its doorpost was number 12.

"Wow, that was pretty cool," Tonks said cheerfully. Mad-Eye grumbled something, strided the worn stone steps to the door and tapped it with his wand. And so, with the metallic clicks of the propably at least from a several locks, they were in the house.

In short, the house was creepy. Tonks almost shuddered when she glanced around in a dismal foyer, which was enlighted with old-fashioned gas lamps. The whole foyer (and most likely the whole house) was decorated with slighty varying tones of poison green. Snake form seemed to be dominant in door handles and in other furnitures. Impressive dark wooden stairs ascended to the upper floor. There were also several doors in ground floor.

Tonks turned to Mad-Eye and asked:

"Isn't this place a little odd for the Order of the Phoenix...? You know, all this gloomy greenness and -Are those house elf's heads? Yack, gross! Anyway, doesn't this place bring in mind-"

"Dark wizards?"

Tonks turned around and got face to face with Sirius Black. She was about to cry out before she remembered he was innocent. Sirius smirked.

"Yes, this _beautiful _house is my heritage from my _dear_ parents," he said with fake nostalgia. "I gave it to Order for use. So.."

Sirius held out his hand.

"I'm Sirius Black, which you seemed to notice." He grinned. "And you must be-"

Suddenly they heard a door open. All three turned look at the front door; there was a man who was taking off his cloak. Tonks noticed he was quite young though he looked tired and had gray in his thick, brown hair.

"Moony's home!" Sirius exclaimed.

The man looked up, and now Tonks saw he had beautiful, intelligent amber eyes. He smiled.

"Oh, hello! Sorry, I didin't notice you right away", he said looking at Sirius and Mad-Eye. Then his eyes reached Tonks. Still smiling he said:

"You must be the new member?"

Before Tonks could say anything, Mad-Eye answered for her:

"Yes, this is Nymphadora Tonks-"

"_That _Nymphadora Tonks?" Sirius cut in. "Andromeda's daughter, little Nymphie? Why didin't you say anything before, Mad-Eye?"

Mad-Eye grumbled only one word: "Safety."

While Sirius shaked his head to Moody's precautions (in a way that resembled much Tonks), the man with amber eyes held his hand out to Tonks and said smiling:

"My name is Remus Lupin. Nice to meet you, Nymphadora."

"It's nice to meet you too, Remus" she said shaking his hand and anserwing his smile. "But, _please, _don't call me that."

"Pardon?"

"Don't call me Nymphadora. It's a _horrible_ name! I can't still understand what the heck my mother was thinking when she named me that..."

She shuddered and Remus chuckled.

**A/N: **_I really intended to contiune this chapter, but I finally decided leave it there, because I got stuck. Well, thanks for reading, hope you liked it and leave a comment. See you in next chapter! :)_

_-Rottana_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**_ Hi everyone! I'm back...MUHAAHHAAA! Okay, that was weird. Anyway thanks for the reviews and hopefully you like the new chapter._

**Disclaimer: **_Lie: I own Harry Potter. Truth: I don't own Harry Potter, I just love JKR's wonderful world. _

**Chapter 3**

CRASH!

Nymphadora Tonks had once again tripped over the unusually ugly troll's leg umbrella stand.

"Shit!" she mumbled before Mrs. Black started screaming her usual set of insults;

"YOU SHAPE SHIFTING FREAK! HOW DARE YOU BEFOUL THE HOUSE OF MY FATHERS-"

"Are you okay?" a familiar, gentle voice asked. Tonks looked up from the floor and saw Remus smiling at her and offering a hand to help her up. And so, Remus Lupin had once againhelped Nymphadora Tonks up.

"Thanks" she muttered, her face flushed scarlet red. After silencing Mrs. Black the two of them started wander to the kitchen, chatting avidly.

"Really, I'm serious, that umbrella stand is from hell! It has to be cursed, I can't be so clumsy that I trip over it every _bloody_ time I enter to the house-"

Remus watched Tonks talk with small smile playing on his lips. She had been in the Order over week now and the two of them had become fast friends, (The result of sitting almost every night at Grimmauld Place's kitchen with Sirius drinking hot chocolate or butterbeer or -usually in Sirius case- firewhiskey and talking about everything between the heaven and earth.) which he appreciated very much. He was amazed how she lit up every room she walked (or rather crashed) into and how easy it was be with her. Even telling her that he was werewolf had been easy; she had not run away screaming or even flinched. She had just smiled reassuringly at him and stated cheekily 'So, then we're both shape shifting freaks, aren't we?'

They had now reached the kitchen and were sitting in the table drinking tea. The conversation had just changed from 'How _damn_ good chocolate is'-topic to their other favourite subject 'The schooltime pranks', when Moody bustled into kitchen.

"Kingsley cannot do tonight's shift. Would you two take it?" he grumbled.

"Which shift are you talking about?" Remus asked.

"Potter needs guards from ten p.m. to five in the morning. Then Hestia takes over."

"Yes, we can do it!" Tonks at once, enthusiastically. She had not yet got any 'Potter tailing shift'.

"I'm going to see Harry Potter!" She grinned at Remus. He chuckled to her enthusiasm.

"Like you know, usually we don't need two people in this job, but I thought if you don't have anything else, Lupin, you could show around the place to her." said Mad-Eye.

"That's fine. It was at ten p.m., right?" Remus said. Moody grumbled in agreement and then stomped out the kitchen.

"We have still an hour to nine..." Remus said checking his watch. "Would you like another cup of tea?"

Tonks nodded, smiling.

...OOOOOOOOOO...

"I'm sorry that Harry isn't visible tonight. I think he'd gone bed early or something" Remus said to the woman with whom he was sitting under the invisible cloak.

"Ah, it's nothing... It was little silly from me to be so eager to see him. It's not like he's some animal in the zoo that people are staring at, right?" Tonks said, her deep brown eyes twinkling at him.

"Besides, I get to know him some day. Sooner or later Dumbledore has to let him to Grimmauld Place. Sirius's puppy eyes have to affect him eventually"

Both of them chuckled.

"What he's like? Harry, I mean" Tonks asked.

Remus pondered the question for a moment. Then he said, looking at the dark window that he knew was Harry's:

"Well, like Sirius says he reminds a lot James. But he's got much Lily in him too. A perfect mix of his parents, I would say" He paused. Then he said little apologetic tone:

"Oh, I'm sorry. I compare Harry to Lily and James, though you didin't know them-"

"I have heard so many stories about your schooldays that it feels like I knew them" Tonks said gently.

"Well, then you know what I'm talking about" Remus said, smiling "Anyway, Harry is a great boy. It was a joy to teach him. And he's very talented. I was astounded when he learned conjure a proper Patronus."

"You taught him to conjure a Patronus? And he was- what thirteen? Wow" Tonks said with admiration "I didin't learn conjure it properly until in Auror training"

"What form your Patronus takes?" Remus asked with interest.

"I'll show you" Tonks said, grinning. She checked that street was empty and houses dark. When there weren't any curious muggle eyes looking, she flicked her wand and silvery creature erupted from it and started hover over the Dursley's perfectly neat lawn.

"Well, that's a very incisive form" Remus mused, chuckling. The silvery chameleon twirled a couple more times around the garden and then disappeared.

"Yeah, I agree" Tonks said "So, now it's your turn."

Remus waved his wand and soon there was a silvern tawny owl wheeling in the summer night sky.

"It's beautiful" she said watching the owl fly.

"Thanks" he said and they smiled to each other.

Rest of the night went as peacefully as the beginning. They talked, laughed and teased each other. And when the clock came five in the morning and Hestia came to release them, Remus and Tonks knew many new little facts and things about one another.

**A/N: **_Sorry about the ending...It sounds little stupid... _

_Anyhow I must say that I didin't invent that Tonks's Patronus is a chameoleon, I just found it very incisive ;) Thanks for whoever invented that! _

_By the way for the people who likes random facts: Patronus in finnish is "suojelius"._

_Well, reviews are welcome... See you in next chapter!_

_- Rottana_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **_Hi, everybody! SO SORRY I didin't update earlier. But I had so much schoolwork and my inspiration was on vacation and- etc. SORRY! But now it's summer and maybe I manage update faster... Hopefully._

_Thanks for lovely rewievs and such! :D_

**_Jokegirl: _**_Okay, this is bit late, but I was just pondering... I sent you a private messige long time_ a_go, but I'm not sure did you get it..? So, I just want make it sure: You can use that chameleon thing in your stories. It's not my invention, but thanks for asking! And I got that error thing too, but it went over. Okay.. sorry this is little scrappy, but I wanted to make sure you know. :)_

_-Rottana_

**Disclaimer:** _Last time I checked J.K. Rowling owned Harry Potter, not me. Sigh._

**Chapter 4**

_Tap, tap, tap..._

Somebody or something was tapping the window. That was a first clear thought in Tonks mind on that Saturday morning. _Maybe it stops if I don't think about it, _she thought sleepily. She turned over and tried to continue sleeping. But..

_Tap, tap, tap..._

Tonks opened her eyes and groaned. Why she just couldn't contiune her sleep? It was surely still early and she was very tired. She had been almost whole night at Minister on a duty and had gone to the bed approximately at five am. She glanced the clock: it was nine o'clock. She sighed, rised from the bed and went to the window. When she had get the window open, two very indignant owls blew in. They hooted disgruntly at her when she tried untie letters from their legs.

"Yes, yes, I'm sorry it took so long, but I was sleeping...-Okay you can have couple of tidbits if you- Ouch, don't peck me!"

Finally, when she had untied the letters and the owls had gone with piece of biscuit in their beaks, she, sucking her finger (The little nuisances had pecked her very nastily!) opened the first letter and began read.

_Nymphadora,_

_I know that you're busy with your work and and all, but sure it wouldn't hurt you to pay a visit to your old parents once in a while! Your father and I want to see how our daughter is doing. _

_If you don't have anything today, it would be nice if you could come today and eat lunch with us (I know you're terrible cook, so I have make sure that you sometimes eat properly!), let's say at 2 p.m.? _

_Please write and tell if you are coming._

_Love,_

_Mom_

Tonks folded the letter. She stared absent-mindedly out the window where the people of London were awakening for the new hot summer day. She knew she should visit her parents. It had been way too long time since she saw them. It just had been so busy with work and the Order. Actually she had procrastinaded with the visit because she hadn't yet decided whether tell or not to tell her parents about the Order. Dumbledore had assured her that if she wanted tell Andromeda and Ted about the Order, she could. Dumbledore was sure they would keep the secret. So was she, the problem was that she was worried about how they would react. She feared they would freak out.

She remembered when she had told them she wanted to become an auror. They had tried to get her give up her dream, saying that it was too dangerous job. They didin't understand why she couldn't get some less risky job, like a healer or a bankworker at Gringotts. She understood their worry and appreciated their care, but she had made up her mind. And when she had told that to them, her mother, having a Black temperament, had been furious and did not want to even talk with her for awhile, and her dad had just looked her his expression filled with worry..Eventually they had accepted her decision and were now even proud of her career. Nevertheless what had happened then made her insecure how they would react this; joining a secret organization was little bigger thing than disagreement with her career aspirations. Furthermore she would have to tell the truth about Sirius. She wondered how her mother would react that...

Suddenly she remembered that she had still that other letter unread. She deciced that she would ponder later what she would do with her parents and instead read the other letter. She took the letter on the table and opened it. She smiled delightedly when she noticed Remus's neat handwriting.

_Ny- oh I mean Tonks_

_I was asked inform you that tonight's meeting has postponed to start at 6 p.m. Furthermore the Weasleys are planning a little party after the meeting, celebrating that they have finally moved properly in the Snuffles's place. So prepare to be stuffed with food by Molly. _

_See you in the evening,_

_Remus _

_Well this sounds nice... _Tonks thought, grinning. _Molly's food, Fred and George's jokes, Sirius all_ _wasted, Remus... _She frozed, feeling befuddled. Lately she had noticed that her thoughts wandered often -no, _very _often- to Remus. She had been thinking his eyes, his smile... and- well all of him. Was this meaning that she fancied him? No it couldn't. They were friends. _Just _friends. But then why she always was _so _eager to see him, why her heart seemed to be beating so fast every time he touched her, why...-

She shaked her head. _Okay, not the time to think that... Now I should decide am I going to visit my parents or not. _

OOOOOOO

Little over two pm. Tonks apparated to her parents garden. She had finally decided that she would tell her parents about the Order. And when the decision had made it seemed stupid to lag with telling.

Tonks rang her father's mugglestyle doorbell. Soon her mother opened the door.

"Nymphadora! We thought that you wouldn't come since you didin't even answer my letter." Andromeda said with accusative tone.

"Hi, Mum." Tonks answered smiling and followed her mother inside the house. "Yeah, sorry about that. I couldn't write because I sent the owl back before I read the letter. And you know I don't have my own owl."

Andromeda was going to say something, but Tonks cut her off. "And _yes_, I'm going to get one soon. And why didin't I come right away? Well, I had to sleep couple more hours. I was exhausted."

Andromeda seemed to be satisfied with her reasons and said only:

"You shouldn't work so hard."

"Who was in the door, Dromeda?"

There was sound of steps and soon Ted Tonks appeared in the room. When he noticed Tonks his lips twitched into genuine grin and he grabbed his daughter into a crushing hug and exclaimed:

"Dora! My little girl decided finally to come and see her old parents, huh?"

"Wotcher, Dad ", Tonks said happily when Ted let her go from the bear hug. It sure was nice to see her parents. She had not even realised that she had missed them this much.

"Dinner is ready!" Andromeda called from the kitchen.

They moved to the kitchen and started eating. Talking with her parents was nice and cosy and Tonks almost forget that she should tell them something. The thought sprang to her mind only then when Andromeda returned to the table carrying a dessert pie. Tonks bit her lower lip nervously, then cleared her throat and started:

"Um.. Mom, Dad, I have something to tell you."

"And what that would be, dear?" Andromeda said putting a piece of pie on her plate.

_Okay, maybe it would be the easiest way if I told the thing straightly, _Tonks thought biting her lip hard.

"I joined to the Order of the Phoenix"

"WHAT!"

_...Or maybe not._

OOOOOOOO

It took almost two hours explain the whole truth to her parents. And yes it had been pretty awful. They had been shocked to learn that Voldemort was back. And even more shocked from the piece of news that their only daughter had so recklessly joined the infamous Order of the Phoenix and was ready to fight in the frontline against Voldemort and his death eaters.

They were now in the living room drinking tea, which Tonks had made and which she hoped would pacify her parents.

"I can't still believe this is really happening... I thought he wouldn't never return. I thought he was dead.." Ted said blankly, staring the opposite wall.

"Many thought so, and many thinks still so", Tonks said. "But it's the truth, Dad. And I'm not just going to sit around, when the world's most evil wizard is free and planning something terrifying. I want to do my part of making this world a better place"

"I know that you want and that you will" Ted said with a smal smile"In fact, we should be very proud of you, Dora. It's just we're so worried about you."

"I know, Dad ", Tonks said, hugging him. Then she glanced her watch.

"I should really get going. The meeting is starting soon. Bye Dad, bye Mom"

Ted responded her goodbye, but Andromeda didin't say anything like she had not in a long time. She just sat there, gripping hard her teacup and staring securely outside the window, her face set. Tonks headed to the hall. She was just leaving when she heard steps behind her. She turned over. It was Andromeda.

"Would you bid my regards to Sirius? I'm so happy that old rascal is innocent"

Tonks grinned at her and Andromeda even managed smile little back.

_Well, hope you liked it. _


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **_Hi everybody! So, SO sorry about the looooooong pause! The summer just flew and I didin't have to time to write (I had this languange trip in Oxford. It was amazing city! I'm so happy I have now actually been in England. I saw so much! Shakespeare's hometown, Stonehenge...etc! It was wonderful! :D). Hopefully someone is still reading..._

**Disclaimer: **_Unfortunately I have to tell you that this story isn't written by J.K. Rowling. The author is just a silly little fangirl, who likes to play with Rowling's characters._

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"So that was all tonight. The next meeting will be on next Friday at seven pm. " Albus Dumbledore said peering the people who were sitting around the massive wooden table behind his half moon glasses. "Now, I think Molly hankers to get to feed us all with her delicious food" he added, his blue eyes twinkling. Immediately Molly jumped from her seat started fuss about food and command people to help with setting table and getting food ready.

"Arthur, could you please get those dishes I got ready at home- Kingsley the plates are in the other dresser-"

"Can I help, Molly?" Remus asked, suddenly realising that he was only one who had not got any task from Molly. Even Dumbledore was sorting forks and knives in the other side of the table.

"No, no, Remus dear. I have enough helpers", Molly said, observing the knife, which was magically cutting the bread on the table. "I know that the fullmoon is in couple days. You can go and rest somewhere for awhile. You really look like you could need a nap"

"Molly, really. I'm okay, the fullmoon isn't still in four days-"

The rest of his sentence died down, when Molly gave him her '_It's no use to object'_-look. Sighing he left from the clamouring kitchen and wandered to his favourite place in the whole house, the library.

"_Why the people have to start treat me like some bloody invalid, everytime fullmoon is getting closer?" _he thought morosely while sitting on the couch near the fireplace and opening a book. For couple of minutes, he tried to read his book, but soon he closed it and tossed it to the table. Somehow, he couldn't concentrate.

_People always send me to rest when fullmoon is near, but truth is that growing moon makes me more restless than tired. After fullmoon.. well then it's vice versa._

Remus jumped from the couch and started observe the books in the dusty shelfs. It wasn't really fun thing to do when most titles of the books were such as _Ten easy ways to kill a muggle _or _Mudbloods & Bloodtraitors: the Stain of the Magicworld. _But it was better than just sitting and doing nothing. Soon his mind started to wander and he didin't even pay attention to the books he was browsing...

* * *

_It was couple days ago when he and Sirius were sitting in the kitchen late in the night. They were drinking firewhiskey, talking and reminiscing the good, old Marauder days. It was quite late when the converstation stopped and they were just sitting quetly, sipping their drinks and enjoying the amiable silence. Remus was just starting to think of wishing good night and going to bed, when Sirius suddenly started speak again._

"_You know, there's something we haven't discussed yet"_

"_And that would be?" Remus asked, sipping his drink._

"_Women" _

_Remus nearly choked in his drink. _

"_What?"_

"_We know that I haven't really got the chance date anyone in the well... long time. But surely you have had some action. Maybe even at the moment...?" Sirius said, raising an inquiring eyebrow._

"_Erm... No..."_

"_So, no one at the moment then. What about the past? When did you last time had a good sh-"_

"_Sirius, listen", Remus interruped, feeling little uneasy. "I... - I really haven't dated anyone since, -I don't know – since I turned thirty or something."_

_Now it was Sirius turn look aghast and exclaim a loud 'what!'._

"_Don't look so appalled. It's not really a big thi-"_

"_Not a big thing!" Sirius cried out so loud that it hurt Remus's ears. "When I was in that rotten prison unable to do anything, I always thought that at least my mate Moony was somewhere having fun with ladies. And now you tell that you have been living in a bloody selibate!"_

"_Sirius, please-" Remus tried, but Sirius cut him off._

"_We have to make chance in that!" Sirius proclaimed. "From now my honest and fine ambition is get you laid!"_

_Remus stared him, while the horror was bit by bit filling his mind. Sirius took a large gulp from his glass, wiped his mouth in his sleeve and then grinned widely at Remus, who was starting to wish he could just disappear._

"_And I know just the right girl for you!"_

"_Who?" Remus asked, his mouth dry._

"_Tonks, of course!"_

_Remus felt he could was going to faint or at least throw up. _

How he knows that I like her more than I should? _he thought, panicking. At loud he said, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible:_

"_I can't date her. I'm thirteen years her senior. And I'm sure that she wouldn't care to get attention from some shabby and poor werewolf" _

"_So you do like her!" Sirius cried triumphantly._

"_What! I didin't say- I don't like her! Not in that way" Remus said, little too defiantly._

"_Yes you do"_

"_No, I don't"_

"_Yes, you do"_

"_No, I don't"_

"_Yes, you do"_

"_No, I- Uh, this isn't getting anywhere." Remus said, rubbing his temples._

"_It would, if you would admit that you lust the pants off my little cousin" Sirius said smugly._

"_Isn't this kind of creepy that you're trying to get an old werewolf to sleep with your little cousin?"Remus asked._

"_Maybe it would be creepy if I wouldn't know that she wants you as bad as you want her" _

"_Wh-what" Remus stammered, trying not to think how wonderful that would be if it was true. But of course it wasn't. Why Tonks would want him? He was old and worn and-_

"_Come on, I have seen how you look each other!" Sirius said as if he had been reading his thoughts. "Or should I say how you undress each other with your eyes-"_

"_Sirius", Remus said with a strangled voice "I don't want to talk anymore about this. I don't even know why we're talking about this. This is ridiculous! A woman like Tonks could never like someone like me. And even if could, I don't think I could be so selfish that I would actually be with her"_

"_Why would you be selfish?" Sirius asked, looking puzzled._

"_Well maybe because I'm a werewolf!" Remus exclaimed, sounding little annoyed._

"_That's stupid. No one cares you are a werewolf. Besides women like guys who are little 'wild', if you get what I mean..."_

"_I'm going to bed. Good night" Remus said, sounding still strangled. He rose from his chair and left the room, closing the door behind him. Before he could get out of earshot, he heard Sirius calling out after him:_

"_Good night, have nice dreams about Tonks!"_

* * *

"Remus?" said a voice behind him and startled him back in the present. He turned to around and faced Tonks, who was standing in the doorway, watching him. He felt himself blush a little and dropped his book. Why she had appear now and confuse him, him just when he was contemplating her?

"Er... What- what are you doing here?" he asked, not meeting her eye and bending pick his book from the floor.

"Am I interrupting something?" Tonks asked, looking little confused. "Molly send me to get the children to downstairs. And when I got back in the kitchen Molly wouldn't allow me help anymore. She positively threw me from the kitchen. Have to be something to do with those three plates I broke earlier" She grinned at him.

When Remus didin't smile back (He was absolutely too busy to debating in his mind.), Tonks started stepping closer, looking worried.

"Are you okay?" she asked, her big, brown eyes examining him concernedly.

"No. -I mean- I'm fine" Remus said hastily, and tried not to notice how lovely she looked. She wasn't wearing anything special, just her usual set: ripped jeans, some garish t-shirt and her robe. Her hair was tonight longish, sea kind turqoise. Nevertheless she looked very beautiful. So Tonks.

_I shouldn't look her like this. _

"Are you sure?" Tonks said, closer now. "Oh, I get it! The fullmoon! Isn't it near now?" she asked, slapping her hand to her mouth.

"Yes it is, in four days. But really, I'm allright" Remus said, suddenly realising that it was going to be first fullmoon while knowing her. Not even for a month he had known her. And still she made him feel and act this stupidly. Since when he had started look and think her like this? Of course he had noticed she was an attractive witch from the first time he met her, and maybe, maybe he had started think her more and more when they got know each other better. But so far he had managed keep these inappropriate thoughts locked in the very corner in his mind. He had managed to act normally and enjoy her friendship. But now... Why it was now so difficult to be and talk with her? Then he realised. This was the first time he had talked her since- since Sirius had kept his stupid '_I know that __Tonks likes you_'-speech. Stupid Sirius. Surely he was just pulling his leg. Tonks would never ever like him like that.

Suddenly Remus felt a hand upon his hand and heard someone saying his name. He looked up and saw Tonks watching him, looking still quite worried, but smiling anyway her wonderful pixie-smile.

"You didin't answer my question" she said.

_Oh, she said something and I didin't even heard._

"Um, sorry. I was just thinking... Anyway, what did you say, then?"

"I was just saying that I think we should go downstairs. Surely they are ready for now" she said, relinquishing her hold on his hand. Remus tried not feel disappointed not to feel anymore her small, warm hand in his.

_Get hold of yourself! She touched you only to get to your attention when you was too occupied with your stupid thoughts to talk to her._

They went down to kitchen and found that Tonks has been right; the Weasley's housewarming party was ready to start. The large, wooden table was in buffet style brimful with Molly's deliciuosly looking dishes. Someone, undoubtedly the the Weasley twins, had decorated the whole room with garish orange balloons and streamers each having text '_Beware, the Weasleys are here!_'. Soon the people were eating, talking and laughing. Everytime Remus's eyes reached Tonks's and she grinned at him, his heart beated way too fast, and he felt stupidly giddy.

_Damn I'm pathetic. _He thought surly and took a bite from his potato.

* * *

**A/N: **_Well there it is! Another chapter! Finally! If you have any ideas concerning the story or you want to delight the tardy author with a comment, please do it! :)_

_P.S. Sorry if Remus is too nervous in this chapter... It was just so fun write him like that :)_


End file.
